


Ethel

by theshortauthoress



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: Ephraim is confronted by his own prejudice, Ephraim is kind of narcisstic, Ephraim's backstory, Slice of life...sort of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshortauthoress/pseuds/theshortauthoress
Summary: A companion to my "Bellows Family Book" series. Best read before starting the series.





	Ethel

**Author's Note:**

> will add later due to it being midnight currently

Ephraim tapped his foot impatiently. Yet another patient had come to the hospital complaining of weakness and nausea. In a normal situation, he would have referred them to another Doctor. Ephraim much preferred working with the insane and feeble-minded, because they did not complain like the able bodied patients did.

This time, however, he could not allow another doctor to see them. He knew why they were sick. It was the mercury.

The mill had been leeching mercury into the river for years now, but it had quickly accumulated to a dangerous level, causing the town to pay the price. 

The patient continued her complaints. Ephraim rolled his neck in boredom. _Why must they all talk so much?,_ he thought. He was devising a route of escape, when, as if on cue, Ethel barged into the room.

“Sir, you’ll never believe-” she exclaimed.

Ephraim and the patient both turned to look at her, the patient bearing a look of confusion, and Ephraim a look of annoyance.

“Oh! I...I’ll go!”

  
Ethel turned to leave quickly when Ephraim grabbed her arm.

“No, please stay. Mrs. Curtis and I were just finishing up, weren’t we?”

It was a question, but Ephraim did not present it as one.

Mrs. Curtis huffed and grabbed her belongings, muttering to herself about “unprofessional young lads.”

As she left, Ephraim sank back into his chair, rubbing his forehead as he sat. He was more exhausted these days. The hospital needed him almost constantly due to a shortage of doctors, and despite the fact that he was a Bellows, there was little he could do to excuse himself of work.

Ethel stood to the side lightly shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was a painfully shy and quiet girl, and she was certainly not the type that Ephraim would have chosen to become his impromptu secretary, but with a shortage of staff and a lack of willing nurses, Ethel became the only choice.

“S-Sir, would you like me to go? I can-”

Ephraim sighed. He had forgotten that she was even there. “Ethel, no. What is it?”

She glanced down at the charts in her hand. “Well, more people are complaining about the symptoms we...discussed. The parents of the children, especially. And well I only thought-”

“Ethel, we’ve been over this!”

Ephraim caught himself. He was using the same tone on her that he used on Sarah.

It was hard not to, really. Ethel reminded him so much of his sister. Oddly though, he liked Ethel. He did not, however, like his sister.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I just...I’m tired.”

Ethel quietly sat in the chair opposite his desk. 

“Yes, I know”

Ephraim sighed again and straightened himself at the desk.

‘“We can’t tell them about our...secret. You know this.”

He had foolishly told her about the mercury one night. Why, he didn’t know. But he had, and it was done now.

And surprisingly, Ethel was remarkably good at keeping a secret. Perhaps she did it out of fear of Ephraim.

Suddenly she stood up and quietly locked the door. Turning back to face Ephraim, she spoke.

“Sir, I know you don’t want to hear this, but it isn’t right! What we’re doing, it will hurt people!”

She was really reminding him of Sarah now.

Her voice lowered to a whisper.

“It will kill them.”

Ephraim bolted out of his chair and quickly placed a hand to her mouth.

“We can’t tell them, Ethel! We can’t. Surely you understand?”

Ethel rang her hands in anxiety.

“I...I don’t know.”

Ephraim grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

“We will treat them,” he promised, looking into her eyes. “We will, but they can’t know what causes it. It would destroy my family.”

Ethel’s face softened for a moment before hardening. She walked towards the window, her back facing him. “No,” she spoke.“It would destroy your pride. Your family’s pride.”

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

Ethel turned to look at him, her eyes full of concern.

“What happens when more people die? What do I tell them?!”

Ephraim grabbed her shoulders again, forcing her to meet his eyes.

“We will tell them what we always have: that there is nothing wrong with the water. We must keep them from panicking!”

Truly, Ephraim didn’t care at all about keeping panic at bay. What he did care for, however, was his reputation.

Ethel sighed in frustration and anxiety.

“Yes, yes I suppose that you’re right.”

  
Ephraim smiled. 

Of course he was right. He was always right.

Ethel looked to the ground, biting her lip.

Noticing that she had not yet left, Ephraim spoke up again.

“Is there something else you need, Ethel?”

She closed her eyes and softly sighed, as if she was embarrassed for what she was about to ask.

“Sir, I was wondering...if you might enjoy a game of whist. My cousins are coming from Boston, and well it is quite hard to play whist with only three players. Of course I don’t mean to fraternize, but-”

Ephraim chuckled.

“Ethel, that is quite literally the meaning of fraternization.”

She signed and looked down once more.

“But seeing as I own the hospital, I suppose an exemption can be made, but just this once.”

Ethel’s face light up like a Christmas tree.

“Oh thank you sir! Thank you!”

Ephraim only nodded in reply.

“I daresay my cousins shall be quite honored to have one of Pennsylvania's most prestigious doctors as a dinner guest!”

He smiled a small smile at the compliment. 

“Thank you, Ethel.”

“Oh of course! Of course!”

She hesitated for a moment before composing herself.

“Well...I suppose I ought to leave you to your work, then.”

Ethel quickly exited the office, her skirts fluttering behind her.

_Mother would approve of a girl like that,_ Ephraim thought.

_If only she had a bit more money…._


End file.
